1. Field of the Invention
A closure cap including a resilient interference structure to form a locking seal with a fluid container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been made to employ either metal or plastic closures. These efforts have included roll-on aluminum caps and plastic twist-off caps. Unfortunately such caps exhibit various drawbacks including ineffective re-sealing and relatively expensive production costs. Typical of these efforts is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,874.